Rules of Fanscript
The following are the rules of Fanscript on this Wiki. Please don't post pages that say that non-confirmed characters not of the Toshinden series are going to be in future Toshinden games. Earliest example was when people were posting up the Leon page when he was rumored to be in Toshinden 5. Since it wasn't confirmed, the page was deleted. Despite the fact that he was a guest character in Toshinden, it counted as abuse because it said that he was to be in 5 before anything was confirmed. Even if it begins with FanChar in front of it, it still counts as abuse. The rule extends to saying things like they're the Main villian of Soulcalibur V. Be warned, vandalism and infringement won't be taken too lightly. Characters 1. The ability of creating a page for your fan created character is a privilege, not a right. Despite the merge with the SC Fanon, this rule is in effect. 2. Do not infringe on copyrighted or trademarked characters. Saying that they’re in a fan game (see fan game below) is allowed, but please don’t create pages for them under the fanchar template. It still counts as infringement and is prohibited. 3. Do your best to be original when creating pages for your Fan/Original Characters. Saying that they’re things like ‘force users’ is allowed, but originality is something to be respected. 4. Please note that editing someone else’s Fan/Original Character without their permission is prohibited. 5. Only post your Fan/Original Characters under the Fanchar category. To post them in the Main Character, Guest Character, or Bonus Character categories is Prohibited. 6. You must use the UserCharacter template when posting your Original/Fan Character. 7. Editing Main Character pages to match them up with Original/Fan Character pages is prohibited. 8. If you have a fan character that isn't on your Userpage, please move it to FanChar:: e.g. FanChar:Oboro for Oboro's fan character Tian. Here's an updated version for the Page link. User:/ e.g. User:Ericard/Leon for Ericard's FC Neon. However, you may still use the above page link if you prefer it. Fan Games 1. Fan Games are allowed to have their own pages as long as they’re under the Fan Game category only. 2. When saying that a copyrighted or trademarked is to be in a Fan Game, please note that posting a page for them (even if under the fanchar template) is still infringement. 3. Editing someone else’s Fan Game without their permission is prohibited. 4. You must use the UserGame template when making Fan Games. 5. When creating a FanGame, please don't say that its something like Toshinden for example, unless you add a subtitle. Fan Fictions 1. Please note that this wiki is not really the place to post Fan Fictions. You may post pages about your Fan Fictions under the FanFic Category and link them to either FanFiction.Net or Deviant Art where they are posted. Penalties 1. Breaking any of the Fanscript Rules will not go without consequence. 2. The first two times you break a rule will result in warnings. 3. The third strike, and you’re out. Your account will be blocked if you dare go that far. 4. Admins may correct things on Fanchar and Fan Game pages. Please note that this is only going as far as correcting Categories.